


Twolegs

by fagstar



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Twolegs (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagstar/pseuds/fagstar
Summary: What if the twolegs discovered the ThunderClan camp before destroying the forest?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Twolegs

The sun was barely beginning to rise when the woman stepped out of the car. She stood on the edge of the road as the car drove away, taking off her sunglasses and walking towards the trailer. The wind swept her hair and she squinted against it. Her heels sunk into the dug-up ground of the constuction site, and she stumbled along it. As she opened the door, she was greeted with a picture shoved in her face. Scoffing, she pushed it out of her face and took it once she stepped into the small room. The woman studied it for a moment.  
"What am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked sharply.  
"Well, we, uh, we started construction and there were all these cats. We followed one to that place," one of the workers explained.  
She looked at the photo again. "You're sure this is where the cats were living and not, you know, a weird campground?"  
The man nodded quickly. "Yeah, there was still one living there. We weren't sure if we were supposed to demolish it too, if it had historical signifigance or whatever, so we decided to call in someone who knows cats."  
The woman fixed him with a stare. "Take me there."

Stepping over tire tracks, she approached what appeared to be a camp. The ground was bare, hardened from generations of cats walking on it. There was a spot near the enterance where blood had sunk into the packed earth. The woman looked around in amazement. She walked in further, taking in everything. Looking into the underneath of a large bush, she noticed there were shallow holes in the ground, like nests. She followed a trail to what looked like a large den. Turning on a flashlight, the woman gasped at the rows of dried, old herbs. The woman walked around the camp before turning on her phone and dialing a number. She tapped her foot as she awaited the other to pick up. When he did, she didn't bother with a reply.  
"You have got to come see this."

**Author's Note:**

> pls give feedback and tell me if this is worth continuing!


End file.
